


John Madden narrates Ephraim and Lyon Having Sex

by ChurchOfGamzee



Series: Season One: THE ASCENSION. [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bald, John Madden Narrates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfGamzee/pseuds/ChurchOfGamzee
Summary: sry if John madden was ooc ;_;





	John Madden narrates Ephraim and Lyon Having Sex

Great to have you here, [YOUR FUCKIN NAME HERE]! Judging from the clock, this match only seems like it'll last 'til half time, but wow, what a game we've had so far! All star player Lion, who we've known for several seasons of Defense, the main receiver of his team, playing first offense for the first time in his career. And he's up against seasoned veteran Ay Frame, on defense, who has quiet the history of handling long and hard things. It'll be interesting to see how this one plays out. 

Honestly [YOU], it starts to get intense when the clothes come off, and it's good to see they're trying to get that over with as soon as possible. Rookies to the scene just get the pants off, and go from there, so, these maneuvers show nothing but experience between them, especially how they're keeping this one on the bed.

And Lion goes right for the handjob. If keep a close eye on his lateral plays, you can tell he's gained experience of watching Ay Frame. This is really more of a classic play than anything, almost a bit too safe for a player like Lion, but it's good to see they're warming up with the basic maneuvers here.

 Wait, it looks like I spoke too soon! He's not-so-straightly going straight in for the blowjob. At this early in the game no less! A real gut-buster if you don't know what you're doing, yet nothing a player like Ay frame can't handle-- if he stays focused, he can counter it with some more horizontal plays, versus the vertical ones Lion knows so well. Gotta say, I'm still waiting for more of the razzle dazzle of Lion that his fans love. He's got his work cut out for him, if he wants to phase someone like Ay Frame.

Well, looks like they're ready for the main course, and it'll be here that'll decide the winner and looser of the game. Don't know why they're going in for a kiss, but--oh, Lion is on the bottom now, are they back to their usual positions as? Wait, Ay frame seems to be prepping himself, and--

HOLY SMOKES AY FRAME IS POWER BOTTOMING!! WE HAVEN'T SEEN THIS MOVE IN MANY, MANY SEASONS, ESPECIALLY FROM THE INVENTOR HIMSELF!!!!! LION ISN'T BEING A SLOUCH EITHER, BUT IT'S CLEAR HE'S HAVING TROUBLE KEEPING UP WITH AY FRAME, AND THEEY'RE CLOSE, COUPLE MORE FEET NOW, THERE LION GOES, HARDER THAN A DEATH METAL BAND, EPHRAIM FOLLOWS,

_**TOUCHDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

DO YOU HEAR THAT CROWD ROAR??!?!?! THE CROWD IS GOING WILD, AND I THINK I SEE A FIRE IN THE STANDS!!!!!!! IF THIS IS WHAT WE'RE SEEING IN THE FIRST HALF, WOW, WE'RE IN FOR A HELLUVA SECOND HALF!!!!!!

BACK TO YOU, BOB!

**Author's Note:**

> sry if John madden was ooc ;_;


End file.
